Mo
by Erell Snow
Summary: « Je comprends pas. » Dit Sam. « Tu n’aurais pas du plutôt aller à Serpentard ? » Mo eu a se moment un sourire qui troubla énormément Kai. Elle avait l’air extrêmement satisfaite d’ellemême. « Et faire plaisir à mon papounet ? Jamais. »  Pas de Spolier T7
1. Morrigane Weasley

**Résumé :** Kai Lupin est fasciné par la nouvelle. Une Weasley, il aurait pourtant du la connaître, mais elle n'en a même pas le physique. Et puis il y a cette guerre interminable ... Entre amour, fascination et secret de famille sa septième année ne va pas être de tout repos.

**Note :** Cette histoire n'est qu'un prologue à l'intrigue à laquelle j'avais pensé, mais je me suis tellement attaché à Kai et Mo que je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher.

Il n'y a pas de spolier du T7 par ce que je ne l'ai pas encore lu.

Et pis tout est à Mrs Rowling

Je m'excuse aussi des fautes que vous pouvez trouver ...

**Chapitre 1 : Morrigane Weasley**

« Tu y crois toi ?

Les enfants de l'amour ?

Moi putain j'ai du mal. »

Saez – Tu y crois

Lui c'est Kai Lupin, en ce septembre 2017 il entre en dernière année à Poudlard. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'il est le portrait craché de son père : dans les 1m75, les cheveux châtains, les yeux couleur miel, d'apparence un peu chétive et rêveur de temps à autre. Pourtant il est métamorphomage et pas aussi sage que l'on peu le penser.

Et puis il n'était pas un loup-garou lui ...

La première fois qu'il la vu c'est quand il prit le Poudlard Expresse, ce premier septembre. Et dire qu'il l'avait trouvé seulement jolie.

Il attendait dans un compartiment vide ses deux meilleurs amis : Daniel et Sam. Avec eux il avait fait les quatre cents coups, ils étaient comme les doigts de la main. A Poudlard on les voyait rarement séparé.

Et puis il y avait eu cet attroupement face à ça fenêtre. Quatre rouquins et deux femmes brunes. Kai aurait pu jurer que les quatre garçons étaient des Weasley.

Celle qui lui sembla être la mère embrassait un à un les quatre garçons, pour finir par celle qu'il devina sa fille. Ils l'appelait tous Mo (la fille pas la mère), elle avait de longs cheveux bruns extrêmement lisse et de là où il était Kai pouvait voir des yeux gris. Elle portait un jeans et un tee-shirt typiquement moldu, Kai en cet instant la trouva mignonne. Ses vêtements étaient sages et sa voie posée.

Il perdus la famille de vu quand un de ces deux meilleurs amis arriva.

« Alors passé de bonne vacance Lupin ? »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Sam Potter était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un éternel optimiste. Il était le fils aîné de Harry Potter et la célébrité lui taper plus sur le système qu'autre chose, pourtant il restait toujours aimable quand on venait l'aborder pour poser une question sur son père.

Harry Potter était aussi le parrain de Kai, et comme chaque année ils avaient passé leur été fourré chez l'un puis chez l'autre. Avant que leurs mères décident d'un commun accord de les séparer pour être allé à un concert sans aucunes permissions.

Guerre oblige ils avaient fini leurs vacances à faire des tâches toutes aussi rasoirs les unes que les autres, pour 'forger le caractère' avaient dit leurs pères. C'était fou comme ces ils s'entendaient comme deux larrons en foire alors que l'un avait l'age d'être le père de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est l'autre meilleur ami de Kai qui arriva : Daniel Malfoy.

Fils de Drago Malfoy il avait souvent eu affaire avec la réputation de son père et celle de sa sœur jumelle. En effet les deux était comme le jour et la nuit.

Elle était à Serpentard il était un Gryffondor. Elle était d'une beauté presque intouchable qui lui donnait l'aire d'une sainte (blonde aux yeux bleu, l'aire aristocratique, une vrai Malfoy en gros) et lui avait plutôt une beauté ténébreuse (grand, cheveux noir, yeux gris. Un jour Dan leur avait raconté qu'il avait entendu sa mère dire à son père qu'en lui ressortait le mauvais sang des Black.).

Il ouvrit la porte de façon assez brutale et dit : « Putain j'ai bien cru que mon vieux voulait me tuer cet fois ci. »

Il s'assit lourdement sur la banquette que les deux garçons lui avaient laissée. Inutile de dire que c'était le bad boy du collège.

« Une bataille explosive ? » Demanda Sam.

…

Tout le monde chuchotait dans la grande salle, une rumeur circulait comme quoi il y avait trois nouveaux qui allaient être répartis.

En effet quand les premières années eurent fini d'être répartis trois personnes entrèrent. Kai reconnu deux des rouquins et la brune qu'il avait vu le matin même.

« Weasley James. »

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle. Kai se pencha pour poser une question à Sam : « Tu les connais ? »

« Non. Mais j'ai entendu ma mère en parler. »

« Et ? »

« Si je ne me trompe pas il s'agit des enfants de Ron, un des frères de ma mère et un ami d'enfance de mon père. Lui et sa femme exécutent des missions pour l'ordre en France. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi ils ne venaient jamais aux réunions de famille. »

« GRYFFONDOR »

Il rejoint rapidement des amis qu'il c'était fait pendant le voyage dans le train.

« Weasley Morrigane. »

Alors finalement elle aussi c'est une Weasley pensa Kai.

« GRYFFONDOR »

La jeune femme elle ne rejoint pas d'amis. Elle se dirigea en bout de table, là où personne ne s'asseyait jamais. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dan. Il attrapa un bout de son uniforme et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

Elle les regarda bizarrement et fini par s'asseoir. Par contre elle ne prononça aucuns mots de toute la soirée. Seulement un « Je peux avoir le sel s'te plait. » et « Merci ».

Vient ensuite son second frère mais Kai était tellement absorbé à regarder cette fille bizarre qu'il n'y fit pas attention.


	2. La déesse de la mort

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf peut-être Mo, Kai, Sam et Dan.

Petit récapitulatif :

Morrigane Weasley : Fille aîné de Hermione et Ron Weasley

Kai Lupin : Fils de Tonks (maintenant Lupin) et Remus.

Sam Potter : Fils aîné de Ginny et Harry Potter

Daniel (ou Dan) Malfoy : Fils aîné de Pansy et Drago Malfoy. Il a une soeur jumelle Olwen à Serpentard

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La déesse de la mort.**

**« Comme tous les jours, j'ai passé l'après midi**

**A te regarder sans même savoir si c'était toi**

**Ou juste une ombre au milieu des ombres, j'en sais rien »**

**Da Silva – Un après midi à la plage**

Kai c'était rapidement rendu compte que lui et Morrigane suivaient les même cours.

En fait Mo, comme ils l'appelaient tous, c'était rapidement intégré dans le groupe des trois garçons. Et la première journée de cours avait contredit ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé le premier jour, elle avait la réplique extrêmement facile et toujours un sarcasme à la bouche.

Kai avait même entendu des cinquièmes années se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas à Serpentard.

En fait le lendemain matin ils avaient tous eu Potion. Mo, c'était installé au fond de la classe, Sweet leur prof de potion était une petite femme replète et toute a fait charmante mais, car il y a un mais, seulement en apparence. En effet elle avait une voie aïgue qui vous faisait ressortir de ses cours avec un sacré mal de tête et une tendance à détester tous les élèves. Pour elle ils n'étaient qu'une perte de temps et elle leurs faisait sentir.

Au bout de vingt minutes de cours (théorie) tout le monde dormait un peu. En effet ses cours c'était généralement une bonne demis heure de sarcasmes contre cinq minutes de choses intéressantes et notable. Moriganne leva alors la main, coupant littéralement la prof dans son élan.

« Oui ? Miss … »

« Weasley. Je me demandais pourquoi vous enseignez si vous nous détestez tant, par ce que franchement on pourrai avoir un prof beaucoup plus intéressant qui ne fasse pas en sorte que chacun d'entre nous rate nos ASPICS cette année. »

Sweet devient instantanément rouge.

« Comment osez vous ? Un mois de retenu. »

Morrigane haussa les épaules et chuchota assez fort pour que toute la classe entende :

« Même pas le cran de répondre. »

« Vous avez dit ? »

« Même pas le cran de répondre. »

« Deux mois Miss Weasley. »

La concerné haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et se remit à écrire activement sur son parchemin. A la fin du cour Dan insista pour l'attendre, quand elle sorti enfin il la félicita.

« Non mais franchement il est rare qu'elle se souvienne du nom de ses élèves, tu peux être sur que toi elle va s'en souvenir. »

« Ouais. »

« En fait moi c'est Dan, lui Sam et le timide là bas c'est Kai. »

« Hey, je ne suis pas timide Danichou. »

« Non je me suis trompé c'est le premier de la classe. »

Kai soupira ce qui fit rire Morrigane.

« Moi c'est Mo. »

« Enchanté Mo. » Dit Sam.

« Sa te dit un tour au lac Mo ? On ne reprend les cours qu'à deux heures. »

« Ok. De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de faire les devoirs de Sweet. »

Les trois garçons se jetèrent un regard se demandant si ils avaient bien entendu.

…

Le fait qu'elle se soit si vite intégrée était dû à sa grande gueule. Elle ne cachait pas une seconde ce qu'elle pensait et l'honnêteté était devenue chose rare de nos jours. La chose avait beaucoup plus à Dan et Sam qui avaient tout de suite adopté la nouvelle Gryffondor. Kai avait aussi remarqué que si elle était apprécié par la gente masculine, les filles avaient plutôt tendance à lui mener la vie dure.

Kai s'en était rendu compte lors du cours de sortilège. La faute à pas de chance cette année c'était le père de Dan qui s'en occupait Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Flitwick venait de prendre sa retraite et il était d'autorité notoire que Drago Malfoy était un mangemort.

Il fit l'appel des élèves faisant des commentaires quand il connaissait les parents. Le pire fut pour Mo.

« Weasley Morrigane. Tien, tien. Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà intégré. Vous avez irrité du caractère je-sais-tout de votre mère ou alors de l'incapacité à réussir quelque chose de votre père ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Monsieur. D'après mes professeurs à Beaubaton j'étais une assez bonne élève, même si je n'utilisais pas toutes mes capacités. Mon père lui dit que l'on peu deviner mon caractère à mon prénom. »

La réplique aurait pu paraître insolente si tous les autres gestes de la jeune fille ne trahissaient pas un je m'en foutisme plus que présent.

« Je voie ce qu'il a voulu dire. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor pour votre insolence. »

Kai envoya un mot à Mo pour lui demander ce que voulait dire son prénom, elle lui répondue quelques minutes après.

_Morrigane est le nom de la déesse Irlandaise de la mort sur le champ de bataille. Ou plus généralement mon très chère Lup, Lup, celle qui annonce la mort en apparaissant sous la forme d'un corbeau dans les croyances celtiques. Ou encore dans certaines versions la déesse de la guerre, sa dépend._

Lup, Lup ? C'était quoi le délire là ? Il voulu lui demander mais Malfoy lui jeta des regards noirs et Mo faisait mine d'écouter.

Quand arriva enfin la pratique, le prof les mis en groupe. Il sépara les garçons et les filles, Kai trouvait cela très archaïque mais bon …

Quelques minutes plus tard Kai observait Mo en train de s'appliquer sur son sort. Elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal sur les informulés. Et il vit une fille de son groupe lui jeter un sort, la jeune fille se retrouva trempé de la tête au pied.

Il allait crier quelques chose quand il croisa le regard de Morrigane, celui-ci était froid et lui interdisait de dire quoi que se soit. Elle lança un sort à voie haute de séchage.

Le seul mot prononcé à voie haute dans la classe depuis le début des exercices.

« Miss Weasley savez vous se que signifie le mot informulé ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Alors pourquoi venez vous de prononcer un mot à voie haute ? »

« Excusez moi monsieur. »

Là les regards surpris de tous ceux qui étaient en potion la regardèrent. Malfoy en plus d'être injuste était partial, tout le monde dans la classe avait bien vu qu'on avait fait exprès de jeter un sort à Morrigane. Et ils c'étaient tous attendu à une réplique du même genre qu'en potion.

Mais elle n'avait fait que profil bas.

« Bien. » Personne dans la classe ne bougeait. « Vous attendez quoi pour continuer ? »

Ce qui fit atterrir tout le monde. Plus personne dans l'heure qu'il resta ne prononça un mot.

…

A la sortie Dan lui posa la question qui l'avait turlupiné toute l'heure restante.

« Je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? »

« Sweet ne me fait pas peur, Malfoy non plus mais il est beaucoup plus vicieux. Sans t'offenser. »

« C'est bon, après tout c'est juste mon paternel. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je voie ce que tu veux dire. » Kai se demanda ce qu'elle voyait. « Enfin bref, je ne me ferais pas avoir à son petit jeu et si il veut jouer on va jouer. Quand à l'autre greluche qui m'a fait ça, quand elles verront que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, elles stopperont. Ou sinon, adviendra que pourra. »

« Je comprends pas. » Dit Sam. « Tu n'aurais pas du plutôt aller à Serpentard ? »

Mo eu a se moment un sourire qui troubla énormément Kai. Elle avait l'air extrêmement satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Et faire plaisir à mon papounet ? Jamais. »

Et elle les laissa là. Tout les trois planté comme des cons. Cette fille Kai venait de le découvrir pouvait être terrifiante.


End file.
